beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faction Free For All I
TARDIS- Nexus magma or anubis 8:18 Auralightmessmore lmao 8:18 Nexus360 Anubis 8:18 -TARDIS- 2 anubis 1 magma lepus? 8:18 RockLepus145ES um 8:18 Synchro37 lol Anubis is annoying 8:18 Duskinoirgull22 anubis is awesome 8:18 Ezio Editore da California I remade Anubis Synch 8:18 Synchro37 I remember me and Duck battled in Anubis Oh :P 8:18 Ezio Editore da California Synch I remade Anubis 8:19 Synchro37 But before you did 8:19 Ezio Editore da California I even renamed it 8:19 Duskinoirgull22 hehehe 8:19 -TARDIS- -undoes ezios changes- 8:19 Synchro37 All the stadium was was dat Anubis comes out and rapes youre bey 8:19 Duskinoirgull22 that was fun @tat 8:19 Ezio Editore da California NOOOO 8:19 Synchro37 *your 8:19 Duskinoirgull22 and rapes it good 8:19 RockLepus145ES Anubis? 8:19 Ezio Editore da California It's still the same Ricky 8:19 -TARDIS- We wil be fighting inside the anubis sanctuary and your weather 8:20 Ezio Editore da California SUNNY 8:20 RockLepus145ES It's inside. 8:20 Ezio Editore da California it has cracks 8:20 Duskinoirgull22 CRIMSON RAIN 8:20 Ezio Editore da California in the ceiling 8:20 RockLepus145ES Oh okay 8:20 Duskinoirgull22 8:20 -TARDIS- -cracks roof- oh look 8:20 Duskinoirgull22 8:20 Nexus360 Tornado 8:20 -TARDIS- perfect time for weather in a no roof arena You dont select weather Its randomized 8:20 RockLepus145ES o.o you just destroyed an egyptian sanctuary? 8:20 Duskinoirgull22 ^ >:3 8:20 RockLepus145ES For shame. 8:20 Nexus360 Nobody cares about culture in Beyblade 8:21 Duskinoirgull22 you are my hero for that ricky XD 8:21 Nexus360 Just take the battle on the Great Wall for example 8:21 Duskinoirgull22 ^ 8:21 -TARDIS- You will be battling in extreme thunderstorms with strong rains 8:21 Synchro37 LOL Why it always Thunderstorms GL guys 8:21 Duskinoirgull22 ^ XD 8:21 RockLepus145ES Because thunderstorms are cool. 8:21 Ezio Editore da California *Anubis statue attacks Ricky for destroying it's sanctuary* 8:21 Synchro37 POWN DEM FUSION 8:21 Ezio Editore da California WHY THUNDER AGAIN WHY ALWAYS THUNDER 8:22 -TARDIS- -anubis statues sticks its dog penis in ezio- 8:22 Ezio Editore da California WEATHER HATES ME 8:22 -TARDIS- RANDMO loves thunder 8:22 Duskinoirgull22 lol tardis 8:22 Nexus360 Egyptian rape 8:22 -TARDIS- anyways when you are ready 8:22 Auralightmessmore Do it Ezio 8:22 FusionXHelios5980 *Loads Helios* 8:22 Nexus360 The Rings better work this time 8:22 Ezio Editore da California *loads Kajeel* 8:22 Nexus360 *Attaches Re-quip and loads* 8:23 Ezio Editore da California *re-attaches re quip* 8:23 FusionXHelios5980 *Attaches Requip* 8:23 RockLepus145ES -_- *attaches re-quip and loads Isis* 8:23 Ezio Editore da California Don't let me down 8:23 -TARDIS- in 3 2 1 8:23 FusionXHelios5980 Go Shoot. 8:23 RockLepus145ES GO ISIS! 8:23 Ezio Editore da California IRON GOD'S ROAR 8:23 Nexus360 SPIN, GO 8:23 -TARDIS- And the Beys are off 8:24 FusionXHelios5980 Helios stand your ground 8:24 -TARDIS- HELIOS STANDS ITS GROUND 8:24 Nexus360 Estrella rush at Helios 8:24 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA SLAMS HELIOS THE RAIN POUR COMMENCES 8:24 FusionXHelios5980 Binding Force 8:24 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL LAND IN THE MIDDLE WHERE 8:24 RockLepus145ES Isis to the center defend and barricade with water from the storm 8:24 -TARDIS- AND THE STRONG RAIN HITS THE BEYS ISIS AND KAJEEL FIGHT FOR THE CENTER 8:24 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL INTERCEPT ISIS 8:24 -TARDIS- AND HELIOS TRIGGERS THE BINDING FORCE 8:24 Ezio Editore da California UPPERCUT WITH THE SCALES 8:25 RockLepus145ES Isis 8:25 Nexus360 Corona Sabre on Helios 8:25 -TARDIS- KAJEEL GOES TO INCERCEPT BUT ISIS USES THE RAIN AND ISIS TAKES THE CENTER 8:25 FusionXHelios5980 Helios move over and dodge 8:25 -TARDIS- MEANWHILE ESTRELLA GOES TO STRIKE HELIOS 8:25 Nexus360 Estrella follow through 8:25 -TARDIS- BUT HELIOS DODGES ESTRELLA FOLLOWS AND ATTACKS HELOS' SIDE 8:25 RockLepus145ES Isis waterfall barrier. 8:25 -TARDIS- ISIS USES THE RAIN TO FORM A BARRIER AND ESTRELLA IS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING 8:26 FusionXHelios5980 Helios Cybernetic Force on Estrella 8:26 Nexus360 Dodge and swerve 8:26 -TARDIS- AND THE CYBERNETIC FORCE STRIKES ESTRELLA 8:26 FusionXHelios5980 Helios back off for now 8:26 Nexus360 Estrella go after Isis 8:27 -TARDIS- Helios backs off while Isis and Kajeel do nothing ESTRELLA GOES FOR ICIS 8:27 RockLepus145ES Isis redirect the water to slow Estrella 8:27 -TARDIS- BUT THE BARRIER STOPS IT AND ESTRELLA HITS THE STATUE 8:27 Nexus360 Estrella move around the barrier 8:27 -TARDIS- THE STATUE COMES TO LIFE 8:27 Nexus360 o.o 8:27 RockLepus145ES o3o cool 8:27 -TARDIS- AND KAJEEL IS HIT BY ANUBIS 8:27 Nexus360 ESTRELLA RUN 8:27 Ezio Editore da California .... 8:27 RockLepus145ES Isis defend 8:27 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA RUNS 8:27 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL BLOCK WITH IRON SCALES 8:27 FusionXHelios5980 Helios be wary of your surrounds 8:28 -TARDIS- THE STATUE SENDS ISIS FLYING 8:28 Ezio Editore da California TO REDUCE DAMAGE 8:28 FusionXHelios5980 and dodge if any statue is coming 8:28 -TARDIS- The statues pauses 8:28 Ezio Editore da California INTERCEPT ISIS IN THE AIR KAJEEL AND SMASH ISIS TO THE GROUND 8:28 Nexus360 Estrella jump up and intercept Kajeel 8:28 -TARDIS- ISIS IS SENT THE GROUND BUT KAJEEL IS SOAKED AND KAJEELS SAND STARTS TO BRING IT DOWN 8:28 Ezio Editore da California CATCH ESTRELLA IN THE SPIN TRACK 8:28 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA SLAMS KAJEEL 8:28 Ezio Editore da California My sand is in container 8:28 RockLepus145ES Isis help Estrella 8:29 -TARDIS- was smashed by anubis 8:29 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL CATCH ISIS IN THE SPIN TRACK 8:29 -TARDIS- ISIS AND ESTRELLA DOUBLE TEAM KAJEEL KAJEEL TRIE STO TRAP THEM 8:29 Nexus360 Estrella use Legion of Stars on Kajeel 8:29 RockLepus145ES You know that means kaboom if you break through right Ez 8:29 Ezio Editore da California GNAW ON ISIS 8:29 -TARDIS- BUT HIS SAND CLOGS THE TRACK 8:29 Ezio Editore da California Damn... 8:29 -TARDIS- AND KAJEEL IS BEING DAMAGED SEVERLY BY LEGION OF THE STARS 8:29 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL COUNTER AND PUSH ISIS INTO ESTRELLA'S ATTACK 8:30 -TARDIS- ISIS IS SENT AT ESTRELLA 8:30 Nexus360 Estrella tilt 8:30 RockLepus145ES Isis...barrier 8:30 -TARDIS- ISIS IS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING AND ISIS USES ITS BARRIER 8:30 RockLepus145ES Oh goodie... 8:30 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA IS ZAPPED IT TILTS AND SENDS THE REMAINING FORCE AT HELIOS 8:30 Nexus360 8:30 -TARDIS- HELIOS IS SHOCKED BUT HEATED KAJEEL IS ZAPPED AGAIN 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 Helios absorb the shock into your generator 8:31 -TARDIS- AND THE THUNDER DESTROYS THE STAUTES! 8:31 Duskinoirgull22 o.o 8:31 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL CONDUCT IT IN TOP OF FACE BOLT 8:31 Nexus360 Estrella head towards Kajeel 8:31 Duskinoirgull22 go team... yay... 8:31 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA GOES FOR KAJEEL WHILE IT CONDUCTS ENERGY 8:31 Nexus360 and use Universal Pull to suck all of its sand in 8:31 RockLepus145ES Isis..pound Helios with rain to cool him down 8:31 Ezio Editore da California SEND GUST OF WIND AT ESTRELLA WITH THE SCALES 8:31 Duskinoirgull22 you can... who am i kidding 8:31 -TARDIS- -staute bits knock dusk out- 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 Helios Binding Force once again 8:31 Duskinoirgull22 derrrrrr 8:31 Variares 4D SHATTER EM EZIO 8:31 Duskinoirgull22 xP 8:31 -TARDIS- ISIS UNLEASHES A FLOOD ON HELIOS HOWEVER HELIOS INTERCEPTS AND AVOIDS ESTRELLA IS CLOGGED 8:32 Nexus360 Release all the sand with your pulse 8:32 RockLepus145ES Isis fall back into waterfall barrier 8:32 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA SENDS SAND INTO THE AIR ISIS PROTECTS 8:32 Nexus360 I AM GAARA MWAHAHAHA 8:32 Duskinoirgull22 lol 8:33 Ezio Editore da California You ain't shet 8:33 Duskinoirgull22 8:33 Nexus360 8:33 Variares 4D ^^lol 8:33 RockLepus145ES *isis floods dusk with pounding rain* 8:33 Variares 4D *^^^ 8:33 RockLepus145ES -_- 8:33 -TARDIS- Thunder continues to zap helios 8:33 Duskinoirgull22 O.O 8:33 -TARDIS- KAJEEL IS ZAPPED AGAIN 8:33 Duskinoirgull22 *dies* 8:33 FusionXHelios5980 Helios, Catastrophic Outbreak on Isis 8:33 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL CONDUCT IT INTO THE EDGES OF THE SCALES 8:33 -TARDIS- AND HELIOS RELEASES THE ENERGY ISIS IS HIT 8:33 RockLepus145ES Isis increase barrier 8:33 -TARDIS- BUT HER BARRIER MAKES SURE SHE'S SAFE 8:33 Nexus360 Estrella tail behind Isis use it as a shield -3- 8:34 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA TAILS BEHIND ISIS 8:34 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL SNEAK BEHIND HELIOS AND USE YOUR FUSION WHEEL LIKE A SAW SHRED HELIOS UP 8:34 -TARDIS- KAJEEL BEINGS TO SHRED INTO HELIOS ESTRELLA IS ZAPPED AGAIN 8:34 Ezio Editore da California NOW BACK OFF OF HELIOS 8:34 RockLepus145ES Isis. redirect barrier to pound Estrella 8:34 FusionXHelios5980 Helios absorb the friction and burn Kajeel 8:34 Nexus360 o.o 8:34 Ezio Editore da California Ha too layte 8:34 Nexus360 Estrella BACK OFF 8:34 Ezio Editore da California late* 8:34 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA IS HIT BY THE BARRIER BUT IT BACKS OFF MIDATTACK 8:35 RockLepus145ES Back to waterfall barrier 8:35 -TARDIS- KAJEELS SCLAES ARE BURNED AS IT BACKS OFF 8:35 Nexus360 Estrella ram Kajeel with Corona Sabre 8:35 Ezio Editore da California KAJEEL CREATE POWERFUL GUST OF WINDS TO SMASH ALL THE BEYS 8:35 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA JAMS KAJEEL 8:35 Ezio Editore da California Iron Sand Overdose 8:35 -TARDIS- IT TRIES TO MAKE WINDS BUT FAILS 8:35 Ezio Editore da California CLOG ESTRELLA 8:35 FusionXHelios5980 Helios change modes into God Mode to regain stamina 8:35 -TARDIS- KAJEEL TRIES TO CLOG BUT THE SAND IS TURNED TO MUD HELIOS CHNAGES MODES 8:35 Ezio Editore da California Clog it with mud! 8:36 Nexus360 Oh shet mud 8:36 Ezio Editore da California IRON MUD OVERDOSE 8:36 -TARDIS- AND THE MUD CLOGS KAJEEL AND ESTRELLA 8:36 Nexus360 Activate Re-quip 8:36 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA PLAYS IT SREQUIP BUT THE DAMAGE HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE AND KAJEEL IS JAMMED UP COMTPLELY 8:36 Nexus360 As long as it's working this time 8:36 -TARDIS- BOTH BEYS ARE BEGINING TO WOBBLE 8:36 Ezio Editore da California RE QUIP ACTIVATE MANIPULATE THE IRON MUD BACK INTO THE CONTAINER 8:36 Variares 4D Go Ezio! 8:36 Ezio Editore da California AND UNCLOG IT 8:36 -TARDIS- KAJEEL TRIES TO USE THE REQUIP BUT THE MUD FAILS KAJEEL DROWNS ITSELF IN MUD 8:37 Ezio Editore da California ... 8:37 Duskinoirgull22 ... 8:37 RockLepus145ES Isis...continue to use the increasing rain to build up barrier 8:37 Nexus360 Estrella use Universal Pull again then fire all the mud out with the pulse 8:37 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA TRIES TO THROW DISCS OUT BUT THE MUD STOPS IT ESTRELLA FAILS 8:37 Nexus360 Throw discs out wtf? 8:37 -TARDIS- KAJEEL IS SLOWING DOWN 8:37 Ezio Editore da California Kajeel remain steady and balanced 8:37 FusionXHelios5980 Helios Cybernetic Force on Estrella 8:38 Nexus360 neh Estrella run 8:38 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA BARELY EVADES HELIOS ITS HIT BUT THE HIT FROM HELIOS FREES THE RINGS 8:38 Nexus360 yus 8:39 -TARDIS- THE RAIN BEGINS TO FLOOD THIS TEMPLE 8:39 RockLepus145ES Keep building Barrier... 8:39 Nexus360 ESTRELLA 8:39 Ezio Editore da California Kajeel use the rain to wash the mud out! 8:39 -TARDIS- There is warm yellow water near dusk e_e 8:39 Ezio Editore da California move around Kajeel 8:39 RockLepus145ES Isis 8:39 -TARDIS- KAJEEL IS FREED 8:39 Duskinoirgull22 oops 8:39 -TARDIS- BUT THE REQUIP IS SLOWING IT DOWN 8:39 Nexus360 USE YOUR RE-QUIP EMPOWERED CORONA SABRE ON HELIOS 8:39 Duskinoirgull22 I GOT SCARED OK 8:39 Ezio Editore da California REQUIP DEACTIVATE 8:39 Duskinoirgull22 GOD... 8:39 Ezio Editore da California USE THE WINDS TO REGAIN STAMINA THROUGH THE SPIKES ON THE FUSION WHEEL 8:39 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA STRIKES HELIOS 8:40 RockLepus145ES *glares at dusk* 8:40 Nexus360 @Dusk 8:40 -TARDIS- AND THE BEYS ARE SUBMERRGED 8:40 Ezio Editore da California Maintain balance with sharp tip. 8:40 RockLepus145ES Isis 8:40 -TARDIS- MEANWHILE ISIS IS SIMPLY SMINNING ITS IN BUBBLE 8:40 RockLepus145ES Channel the water to flood them out 8:40 Duskinoirgull22 wata 8:40 -TARDIS- ISIS IS ATTEMPTING TO MAKE A WHRILPOOL the water turns yellow *glares at micth* 8:40 Duskinoirgull22 8:40 Ezio Editore da California Kajeel use your weight to not be sucked in. 8:40 Nexus360 lmao 8:40 FusionXHelios5980 Helios evaporate the water by releasing heat from your generator 8:41 RockLepus145ES Isis cool down helios 8:41 Nexus360 Estrella ride the currents 8:41 FusionXHelios5980 Then use Binding Force 8:41 RockLepus145ES Channel all water away from Isis 8:41 -TARDIS- Helios tries to evaporate the water 8:41 RockLepus145ES And from Helios 8:41 -TARDIS- but its too much! 8:41 RockLepus145ES to Estrella and the other bey 8:42 Ezio Editore da California .. 8:42 Duskinoirgull22 and the other bey XD 8:42 RockLepus145ES Sorry 8:42 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA IS BEING DROWNED 8:42 Nexus360 lol wait what 8:42 RockLepus145ES And connect the electric current 8:42 Nexus360 Nuuu 8:42 RockLepus145ES from binding force to them 8:42 Nexus360 Estrella jump! out of the water! 8:42 Ezio Editore da California Kajeel help Isis drown Estrella 8:42 -TARDIS- ESTRELLA TRIES TO JUMP 8:42 Duskinoirgull22 lol 8:42 -TARDIS- BUT THERES TOO MUCH WATER 8:42 Ezio Editore da California Push Estrella down 8:42 Nexus360 hmm ESTRELLA ARISE THE SHINING DRAGON SPECIAL MOVE: 8:43 Synchro37 :O 8:43 Ezio Editore da California Kajeel 8:43 Nexus360 GATEWAY TO THE COSMOS! 8:43 Ezio Editore da California move back 8:43 -TARDIS- PUASE BRB 8:43 Nexus360 k 8:43 RockLepus145ES brb back 8:44 Ezio Editore da California Hmm this is proof I haven't battled in a long time I forgot strategy The only strategy I know now is to hide 8:45 RockLepus145ES This is my first official battle ^_^ 8:45 Ezio Editore da California but it don't work every time 8:46 Duskinoirgull22 I remember my first battle 8:46 Nexus360 Dusk go clean up your piss 8:46 Duskinoirgull22 NEVEr THIS IS NOW PROPERTY OF CRIMSON STORM 8:46 Nexus360 8:46 RockLepus145ES Dusk...what happened to the pom poms? 8:46 Duskinoirgull22 SO SUCK IZT idk 8:47 RockLepus145ES -_- 8:47 Variares 4D He ate them... 8:47 Duskinoirgull22 *looks underneath him* oh... oh dear 8:47 Nexus360 Vari you go clean up your piss too 8:47 Duskinoirgull22 i found them 8:47 -TARDIS- BACK 8:47 Duskinoirgull22 drowned in pess 8:47 Variares 4D NEVAR 8:47 FusionXHelios5980 WB 8:47 -TARDIS- RESUME? 8:47 RockLepus145ES WB Ricky 8:47 Duskinoirgull22 WB 8:47 FusionXHelios5980 Yes 8:47 Nexus360 GATEWAY TO THE COSMOS! 8:47 -TARDIS- AND THE BEAST OF ESTRELLA COMES METEORS ATTACK EVERYTHING 8:48 RockLepus145ES Push him back with the current as far as possible. 8:48 Duskinoirgull22 *c*ms 8:48 -TARDIS- AND THE METOERS GET RID OF THE WATER THE BEYS ARE NO LONGER SUBMERGED 8:48 FusionXHelios5980 Helios Requip and try to dodge the meteors 8:48 -TARDIS- BUT THEYRE HIT 8:48 Nexus360 Estrella direct the meteors towards Isis' barrier 8:48 -TARDIS- HELIOS AND ISIS ARE HIT HARD 8:48 Duskinoirgull22 o.o 8:48 RockLepus145ES >_< Great. 8:48 Duskinoirgull22 DO TEAM 8:48 -TARDIS- KAJEEL IS HIT HARD 8:48 Duskinoirgull22 *go GO FECKING TEAM 8:49 -TARDIS- KAJEEL IS POUNDED ON and the beast fades 8:49 Ezio Editore da California What am I hit by? 8:49 Duskinoirgull22 or i will eat your souls 8:49 Nexus360 Meteors 8:49 Ezio Editore da California oh 8:49 Duskinoirgull22 rubber chickens if you know what i mean 8:49 FusionXHelios5980 Helios endure the hit and Duck shut up 8:49 Nexus360 yeah 8:49 -TARDIS- the beys are all spinning but theyre pounded 8:49 RockLepus145ES Isis regain your composure and endure it. 8:50 -TARDIS- isis and helios recover and the mud dries 8:50 Variares 4D GO EZIOOOOOOOO! 8:50 RockLepus145ES Re-quip 8:50 -TARDIS- isis uses its requip 8:50 RockLepus145ES Create more water for waterfall barrier 8:50 Nexus360 I have nobody cheering me on 8:50 -TARDIS- the thunder clouds are gone and the puddles of water go to isis barrier 8:51 Nexus360 Estrella hurry and knock Isis away 8:51 FusionXHelios5980 Helios evaporate the water 8:51 Nexus360 from the water 8:51 RockLepus145ES Defend 8:51 Ezio Editore da California I gtg 8:51 -TARDIS- kajeel spins out (seeya) 8:51 Variares 4D I'll take Ezio's spot 8:51 Duskinoirgull22 that happened... 8:51 Ezio Editore da California does this count as a loss? 8:51 FusionXHelios5980 bye 8:51 Variares 4D Cya Ezio 8:51 Nexus360 [ cya ] 8:51 -TARDIS- yes estrella and helios double team isis 8:51 RockLepus145ES Hold them off Isis. -_- We're rather furious that this temple's been all but destroyed 8:52 -TARDIS- the water is being evaporated from the heat 8:52 RockLepus145ES ISIS FLOODING TEARS Bring whatever you can 8:52 Nexus360 Estrella Corona Sabre quick slice it into pieces 8:52 RockLepus145ES And take them out 8:52 Variares 4D GO NEXUS 8:52 RockLepus145ES -_- AVENGE ANUBIS 8:52 Duskinoirgull22 GO LEPER 8:52 FusionXHelios5980 HISSATSU TENGI HELIOS 8:52 Duskinoirgull22 *lepus 8:53 FusionXHelios5980 NEBULA GOD'S DESTRUCTION 8:53 Nexus360 Purple team is mine now 8:53 -TARDIS- ISIS USES ITS SPECIAL MVOE AND HELIOS DOES TOO 8:53 Auralightmessmore Not me lol 8:53 RockLepus145ES Isis cool him down! 8:53 FusionXHelios5980 Burn everything to ash Helios 8:53 Nexus360 o.o Estrella move out of range! 8:54 Variares 4D I'm just cheering for you. 8:54 RockLepus145ES Blast it.. If we're going out..Stop Estrella 8:54 -TARDIS- ISIS AND HELIOS CLASH 8:54 Nexus360 Let them kill each other -3- 8:54 -TARDIS- THEIR SPECIAL MOVES ATTACK EVERYTHING 8:54 FusionXHelios5980 Helios be careful 8:54 -TARDIS- HELIOS IS POURED AND ISIS IS BURNED 8:55 FusionXHelios5980 Endure the water Helios 8:55 -TARDIS- THE MOVES COLLIDE ESTRELLA IS HIT BY BOTH 8:55 Nexus360 FUUU 8:55 Duskinoirgull22 lol 8:55 -TARDIS- THE FLOOD AND INFERNO BOMBARD ESTRELLA 8:55 Nexus360 8:55 FusionXHelios5980 9000 degrees 8:55 RockLepus145ES Push Estralla into Helios as a shield 8:55 Nexus360 SPIRIT ENTER THE BATTLE 8:55 Duskinoirgull22 lol 8:56 FusionXHelios5980 Burn Estrella into nothingness 8:56 Nexus360 Estrella use Legion of Stars to confuse them 8:56 -TARDIS- -explosion- 8:56 Variares 4D Go Nexus 8:56 Duskinoirgull22 GO LEPUS THE LEPING LEPER 8:56 Auralightmessmore Lol no cheer for fuse I see 8:57 Duskinoirgull22 ^ 8:57 -TARDIS- the smoke fades 8:57 Auralightmessmore GO FUSION 8:57 -TARDIS- isis and helios are spinning while estrella is out! 8:57 Nexus360 8:57 -TARDIS- we're down to two 8:57 RockLepus145ES Isis defend. 8:57 Variares 4D 8:57 Auralightmessmore Just being fair 8:57 Variares 4D GO LEPUS 8:57 Duskinoirgull22 GO LEPERRRRR 8:57 FusionXHelios5980 Helios absorb heat within the stadium and use it into Stamina power 8:57 Nexus360 GO LEPUSE 8:57 Duskinoirgull22 ^.^ 8:57 Nexus360 8:58 -TARDIS- Helios tries to take heat in but the rain made everything cool isis is severly burned 8:58 FusionXHelios5980 oh well 8:58 Duskinoirgull22 lepus come on... 8:58 -TARDIS- and the water from iside fires helios generator who will win 8:58 Nexus360 Lepusion you can win 8:58 Duskinoirgull22 come on... >.< 8:58 RockLepus145ES Isis drain him of the water. 8:58 FusionXHelios5980 Helios use your Re-quip 8:58 RockLepus145ES Use it to barricade yourself 8:58 -TARDIS- isis tries to drain but cant! 8:59 Duskinoirgull22 >.<' 8:59 -TARDIS- Helios cannot use his requip anymore, the first use burned it out! 8:59 Variares 4D GO LEPUS 8:59 FusionXHelios5980 Keep going Helios 8:59 Duskinoirgull22 FEAST ON HIS SOUL AND WATERED DOWN REMAINS LEPUS 8:59 -TARDIS- helios and lepus maintain their spin 8:59 Nexus360 *Waves a flag with red and blue on it* GO LEPUSION 9:00 King4D If fusion loses imma make fun of him forever 9:00 Duskinoirgull22 show him the furosiousness of the crimson stom i spelled ferociousness wrong but oh well 9:00 Auralightmessmore Both of you do your best 9:00 RockLepus145ES Isis...requip 9:00 Variares 4D @Duck YOLO. 9:01 Duskinoirgull22 you only lick ovaries 9:01 -TARDIS- isis tries to use her requip, but the first use burned it out 9:01 Nexus360 .... 9:01 Variares 4D That Pinged me :l 9:01 Duskinoirgull22 lol 9:01 Nexus360 *Knocks out Dusk* 9:01 FusionXHelios5980 Pure stamina battle now 9:02 Variares 4D *Draws on Ducks face with marker* 9:02 Duskinoirgull22 *lays down* this is gonna take a while WHO DREW A D*** ON MY FACE D:< 9:02 FusionXHelios5980 up 9:02 RockLepus145ES Isis defend and regain strength for now 9:02 Auralightmessmore *grabs duck vari and nexus and sits them down * -.- 9:02 Variares 4D ...It was a picture of you 9:02 FusionXHelios5980 time telling you 9:03 Auralightmessmore hush -.- 9:03 Variares 4D Imma go get popcorn... 9:04 King4D Cmon Fufu 9:04 RockLepus145ES carp I gtg 9:04 Nexus360 *Stays quiet* =3= Lepus 9:04 RockLepus145ES *calls back Isis* I'll forfeit to Fuse 9:04 Duskinoirgull22 o.e 9:04 Auralightmessmore lepus 9:04 Duskinoirgull22 bye leper 9:04 -TARDIS- the battle is ending Farewell, RockLepus145ES, Come back any time! 9:05 -TARDIS- and the beys begin to wobble and isis spins outr 9:05 FusionXHelios5980 Hpmh 9:06 Nexus360 Fuse what's your Bey's full name? 9:06 FusionXHelios5980 *calls Helios* Category:Battles